


Old new memories

by HarukaSan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Sea Salt Family (Kingdom Hearts), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaSan/pseuds/HarukaSan
Summary: Isa nodded.- I am just wondering how many things I gave for granted in the last decade._____[Just a short, hopefully fluffy slice of Isa, Lea and "the kids" life after the epilogue]
Relationships: Axel & Roxas & Saïx & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Axel & Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Isa & Lea & Roxas & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Isa & Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 13





	Old new memories

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Twilight Town is in a state of endless sunset, but sometimes I guess you need to normalise some things if you want to write realistic fanfiction! Same as when you have to specify that characters actually change their clothes and, you know, they don’t wear the same one every single moment of their life.  
> Of course there are places where it's night or day for a big part of the year, but of course life changes significantly there, you can't have the same rhythm of a place with a regular day/night shift.  
> So yep, in my story there’s going to be a night in this city, although a short one, like in some countries in the north of the world!
> 
> By the way, this is my first KH fanfiction and my first story in English, which is not my native language. Hope you enjoy it!

For some time, Isa was sure that Twilight Town had a kind of never-ending sunset. He wasn’t an expert in this field, but the few notions he had acquired at school more than ten years before should have made it obvious that the yellow star had to disappear at some point. Whether the city was located at a particular latitude or there was another scientific explanation it was not for him to know, but the fact remained that one day, the very first he stayed there longer than usual, the sun really set and hid behind the horizon. And he found himself amazed, staring at the dark sky painted by dozens of shiny stars that the few lights of the sleepy town were not concealing.

\- Surprised to see a proper night here? - asked Lea. He had been standing next to him since he had stopped to look at the sky.

\- Am I so easy to read?

\- Yeah, but this time is easy ‘cause I was surprised too.

A group of people surpassed them. Few meters ahead, Roxas and Xion were talking to each other, waiting for them. Since Isa was still looking at the sky and no more words came from his mouth, Lea got closer to him.

\- Are you ok?

Isa nodded.

\- I am just wondering how many things I gave for granted in the last decade.

\- Isn’t it illegal to have these kind of thoughts after dinner? - Lea asked, raising an eyebrow. - I mean, I too ask myself that sometimes.

\- I thought you had the chance to enjoy many places during your missions.

Isa was now looking at him. His green eyes, blessed by the lights of a bistro, always looked so intense when he spoke that you couldn’t help but being deeply immerse in the conversation. While thinking about the answer, Lea crossed his arms and rested his gaze somewhere behind Isa.

\- Well, yeah, I suppose… I had a lot of fun sometimes. You know – he added, looking back at him with his hands ready to gesticulate with emphasis. - We went to this island once, I think it was called Neverland, and this weird guy made us literally _fly_!

\- Fly?

\- Yeah! He was friend with a tiny fairy – seriously, she could stay in my hand – and she had this kind of magic dust that lets you fly like a bird.

Isa smiled.

\- Looks like you have been into a fairytale.

\- Right? But it’s not the same…

He didn’t seem to find the proper words.

\- The same as?

Lea thought a bit about it, as if he was deciding something. Then his eyes lit up and his voice was filled with enthusiasm.

\- You know what? We have to go back together!

\- Go where? - asked Xion, probably tired of waiting and now suddenly next to him with Roxas.

\- To the places of our missions! We saw great things but we were on duty, we couldn’t do all we wanted.

\- You wouldn’t be able to do it either now, they are not our worlds – Isa pointed out with a smirk.

\- Yeah, yeah, I know that. But we can go there as friends on a trip, not colleagues on a mission. What d’you think?

Hyped, Lea looked at them all, hoping for a warm reaction that eventually came.

\- I’m in – said Roxas, and Xion nodded.

\- Yes, I think it’s a good idea. We can create new memories of those places.

\- Great! What about you? - asked, turning to Isa. Lea’s eyes were wide and bright, and as Isa compared them to those of a happy child, a warm smile softened his face.

\- I guess you will need a real adult to keep an eye on you.

\- You will be as childish as me once you’ll be there.

\- So you admit you are childish.

Lea crossed his arms once more and smirked.

\- It’s the reason why I can enjoy things so much.

After almost twenty-six years together, Isa couldn't help but agree. And as they took the way home, a silent vow was made inside his heart, to free his childish self too.

Just a bit.

Just with his family.


End file.
